He Who Angers You Conquers You
by Let-There-Be-Rain
Summary: HarryxMalfoy MalfoyxHarry Malfoy sets himself the challenge of seducing Harry. Slash fic so contains yaoi, shonenai, boyxboy, whatever you want to call it, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-dah!! Hiya everybody and welcome to the first chapter of He Who Angers You Conquers You! This is my first EVER fanfic, so please, corrections and advice is extremely welcome!!**

**It features the (ultimately super-hot) pairing of Harry and Malfoy (grrr) so if you don't like slash, yaoi, boyxboy, shonen-ai etc, then I seriously suggest that you do NOT read this. It would be just pointless.**

**However, for those of you who are also sick perverted fan of the sheer gorgeousness that it yaoi, WELCOME!!! I will strive to give you some action every chapter, but I definitely guarantee some serious lemon to come so do not lose hope! Hope you enjoy it!! I will only put up the next chapters if you readers review, and, just to prove you that I love you, if there's anything you'd like me to put in my story, or a twist you'd like to see, or a certain pairings you'd also like me to touch upon, then all your suggestions are welcome and I'll do my very best to integrate than to the story! So yeah, you can actually get me to write this story how YOU want it!!! So knock yourselves out, oh my fellow fans!! XXXXD**

**Pairing: Malfoy as seme and Harry as Uke**

**Genre: Romance, shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, lemon!**

**Rating: as of yet, T. will climb to M I later chapters, except if you guys would rather we stay on the nice, proper, kiddy side of stuff. Up to you. I could edit out the lemony bits and upload the chapter to a T rating if you'd rather I do that.**

**Summary: Malfoy sets himself the challenge of seducing Harry. Will the smart blonde meanie we all love succeed in getting Harry to 'moan his name in pleasure?' well, read on and find out!!!! **

'Harry, don't do that! It's stupid and you know it!'

'Yeah, Harry, don't let that prick get to you!'

'_Ron_!'

'Lay off, Hermione: Malfoy _is_ a prick!'

'Aah, found it!' Harry muttered vaguely to himself, pulling out the shimmering length of his invisibility cloak from the phenomenal pile of mess that was his trunk.

'Harry!' Hermione squeaked desperately, '_please_ don't do it! _Please_!'

Ignoring her, Harry plucked the Marauder's Map from underneath his pillows, stuffed it in his pocket, and then stuck his wand among the unruly raven strands above his right ear. Then he hesitated:

'Hey…you think I should put on a shirt or something?'

'You sure as hell should if you don't want to catch a cold, it's freezing in those damn corridors!' Ron said from his bed, were he was lounging with a copy of Quidditch To You ,

'I think a cold is the last thing you need to worry about when you're preparing to duel Malfoy in the middle of the night alone!' Hermione snapped, running her hand distractedly through the untidy mess of her hair.

'Yeah you think?' Harry muttered.

He was dressed in merely a pair of ripped and faded jeans, a black T-shirt sporting the words 'Whatever. Gimme the ketchup' on it, with his battered converses and a single wristband with some Chinese calligraphy on them. Rummaging once again in his pile of clothes and books, Harry pulled out a crimson jumper, and pulled it over his head, then he stuffed his cloak inside his jumper, and strode towards the door:

'Harry! Please, think it through before you do something stupid!' Hermione cried desperately.

'Listen Hermione: I've thought it through. If I don't go, Malfoy will think I'm a coward—'

'So what, who cares what he thinks?' Hermione exclaimed.

'However,' Harry went on regardless, 'if I do go, then I'll be able to kick his ass and he'll leave me alone for a bit. And anyway, I think you have enough to worry about right now, Hermione: when Lavender will see me going out, she'll know you and Ron are alone up here.'

Hermione turned bright crimson, and Harry made the most of her speechlessness by promptly running to of the room. IN the staircase, he swung the cloak around him, thinking he might as well save Ron and Hermione from Lavender's devouring jealousy by not letting her know they were alone together. He manoeuvred his way out of the common room and slipped through the portrait unnoticed by anyone.

Quietly and rapidly, Harry sneaked his way through the castle and down the great staircase, sliding along the corridors, making his way down the several floors to the dungeons, where he and Malfoy were supposed to meet for a one-to-one duel. He doubted that the blonde jerk would even turn p, but he thought he'd rather be the one being stood up than the one being the coward, so he went on nonetheless.

When he arrived at the end of the last corridor in the dungeons, he stopped at the door to listen briefly. There was no sound coming form inside: he h ad probably been right and Malfoy hadn't bothered turning up, the git. Harry slipped his cloak off form himself, stuffed it in a pocket and went in.

As soon as he'd shut the door, he heard a cry:

'Petrificus Totallus!'

and then he felt his muscles freeze and his body grow dumb, and he fell backward against the hard wooden panel of the door. Damn the sneaky bastard! He thought fumingly.

'So nice of you to join me, Potter…' came the drawl from his right.

Malfoy walked up to him, a smirk spread across his pale malevolent face. His grey eyes shone like liquid mercury in the dim torchlit, and his hair was slightly ruffled on a side, as though he'd just been rubbing his scalp in his wait for inspiration. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a white shirt that was at least two sizes too big for him, with his Slytherin tie opened and slung around is neck, and in his mouth, of all things and looking stupendously incongruous, was a lollipop.

'You see, I had a bet with myself,' Malfoy went on, drawing closer to Harry: 'will Potter do as he vowed and act all noble and brave and courageous and independent, and come alone, or will he be a sneaky git and drag his weasel and his stoat along? Well, I won my bet, because here is Potter, al alone and noble and looking at me with reproach and oh such loathing in his pretty 'fresh toad' eyes…'

Malfoy was now close enough to touch Harry. He stretch out his hand and, long, cold white fingers brushing against Harry's temple and ear, he removed the wand from its resting place.

'Your wand, Potter?' Malfoy laughed softly, 'I don't think you'll be needing it for what I've got planned for you tonight…'

Still smirking, Malfoy slipped Harry's wand into the back pocket of his jeans, and drew out his own wands. Muttering a spell, he conjured up several long strips of some dark cloth. He then took Harry by his arms, and pushed him on to the cold stone floor. Dragging the boy's wrists together, he wound a strip of the cloth tightly around them, and then proceeded to do exactly the same with his ankles. Harry stared at him blankly, unable to move or speak or do anything else than throw helpless daggers from his emerald eyes. Malfoy you bastard I swear—he thought to himself.

'Ta-dah! I'm done!' Malfoy exclaimed happily.

He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered: 'Finite Incantatem,' and at once Harry regained the feel and control of his limbs.

'What the hell are you _doing_, you stupid blonde _psycho_?!'

'Oh, what a mouth you have, Potter…' Malfoy murmured softly, and, bending towards Harry, he swiftly dragged his tongue across Harry's lips.

'What the f—!' Harry screamed, jerking back and hitting his head against the stone wall.

'Potter, Potter, Potter…let me tell you all: you see, you and I have hated each other for so long… and some nights ago, as I lay in bed thinking of you and how I loathed you, a certain popular saying popped up into my head: 'He who angers you conquers you.' And I thought to myself: could it be that my very hatred for Potter is nothing more than a sort of extreme and obsessive…love?'

Malfoy gave a dismissive snigger.

'Obviously, that couldn't be it: you are merely some stupid half-blood who's friend with a blood-betrayer and a mudblood, you're a Gryffindor and you're an annoying jerk—and moreover: you're a boy. I can't _possibly_ love you.'

Harry, too astonished too talk, gaped at the Malfoy: he was speaking with his eyes half closed and a tragic tone, as though he was acting for a theatre audience rather than actually baring is feelings to his nemesis. Surely this had to be joke, some sort of stupid prank that the idiot would laugh about later. Malfoy was talking on:

'And then it occurred to me that maybe, if I couldn't get you out of my head, it was because I couldn't have you. You realise, of course, that would I want anyone, anyone from this school, boy or girl, I'd be able to get them in an instant. Even your mudblood friend with the fat mouth would fall at my feet if I wanted her to. But you, your another story entirely. Take this example…'

Malfoy leaned forward, long white-gold bangs brushing against Harry's crimson cheeks, plucked his lollipop from his mouth, and pressed a hard kiss against the other's boy's mouth. Harry opened his mouth to utter a surprised cry, and Malfoy used the opportunity to dip his tongue briefly in the open mouth, touching the tip of Harry's lightly before withdrawing, leaving behind the sweet taste of cherry. Malfoy pulled his head back, eyes on the open mouth, lips dark and soft from his kiss as a flow of curses and invectives flew in a strangled flow from his captive.

'Would you like me to kiss you again, Potter?' he asked, ignoring the curses and swearwords Harry was flinging at him.

Harry let out a strangled gasp:

'What? No! Get away from me you…you dyke!'

'You see?' Malfoy said, shaking his head, 'you refuse my kiss? No one refuses my kiss! Not even the guys who hate me the most! Not even the adults! You think Snape would say no if I kissed him like I just kissed you?'

'You're mad…' Harry breathed, staring in horror at the pale face, 'completely crazy…'

'Crazy for you…' Malfoy drawled, an evil smirk stretching his lips as he brushed them against Harry's burning cheek, 'mmmh… I wonder…do you like boys at all, Potter?'

'_No_!' Harry gasped, horrified.

'I see…I think that will make my task easier, actually…' Malfoy muttered, rubbing the side of his head and ruffling the blond strands into disorganized spikes, rolling his lollipop around in his mouth to it clinked irritatingly against his teeth, 'you see, Potter, I could have you just now…I'm strong enough, and you're at my mercy, and I want you enough…but it wouldn't be half as much fun if you're not moaning my name with pleasure…besides, I want to be able to tell you, when you're lying in my arms exhausted and still panting, those four sweet _sweet_ words 'I…told…you…so…'.'

Malfoy brought his hand up to Harry's face and dipped his index finger between the lips, removing it glistening and putting it in his own mouth.

'You're sick…a sick pervert...' Harry spat.

'You taste like my lollipop, Potter,' Malfoy smiled.

He stood up, and dragged Harry to his feet. He took Harry's wand from his back pocket, and slipped it back where he'd found it, over Harry's ear, then, raising his own wand, he gave it a flick and the binds that held Harry tottering and immobile vanished. Harry immediately reached for his wand, but before he could, Malfoy skipped to him, kiss him once hard on the lips, stuffed his lollipop in Harry's mouth and ran out of the room, leaving Harry frozen, completely freaked out and wondering what the _flip_ had just happened.

Harry was back in the dormitory, facing a furious Hermione and a strangely red-faced Ron.

'What happened? Harry, are you okay? Did he hurt you?'

'No…I'm fine…drop it Hermione…no…he, um…didn't even turn up…' Harry muttered, putting his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map back under his pillows.

'Harry,' Ron said after three seconds' silence, 'why are you eating a lollipop?'

Voila! Hope you enjoyed!! If you want the next chapter, review and tell me what you thought!! Thank yew!!! See you (hopefully) in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaye!!! Four reviews!!! I am so incredibly HAPPY!!!!

**Caspre**: THANK YOU!!! Glad you found it funny. And I was quite surprised by your reaction, I mean, this is my first ever slash fanfic, and on of my very VERY rare ever racey scenes!! Couple that with the fact that at 17 I still haven't had my first kiss, you understand my surprise at people finding my first attempt at slash sexy at all!! XXXD I was totally giggling my head off like a schoolgirl writing this, I swear, I'm soooo immature!! Anyway, here's the second chapter, enjoy!! Thanks again for the review! You rock!o

**Marina Sweden**: Here is more! Take a deep breath, I know this chapter isn't as, let us say, 'action-packed' as the first, but we're getting there sleazy smirk

**FallChild92**: Nooooo! Spare me from the Burritos of doom! cowers here is more, for your pleasure (and mine) (and Malfoy's, the naughty boy ) Enjoy! Thanks for the review, I love yew!!

**JadeAshes**: Of course, dearest, in fact, this could be a whole new concept to my story, and I could end up calling it lollipop, and making it sound something like: 'A hormonally crazed Malfoy, a confused Harry and cherry-flavoured lollipops…will it end in a disaster or in a bed?' or something XP Anyway, yep, your request shall be granted, and the Lollipop will make regular reappearances, just pour toi! o Meanwhile, enjoy this (despicably short) chapter!

I apologize for any mistakes or typos! I'm actually posting this as quickly as possible because I have soooo much homework which I was supposed to do during the holidays, but instead I ended up spending my entire days reading slash on my computer….i'm so bad….-- But anyway! Let us cheer up! Enjoy this chapter!

-

-

-

The next day, Harry sat in the Great Hall, shoving great spoonfuls of porridge down his mouth. Hermione, sitting opposite him across the table, stared, forkful of egg poised in the air several inches from her gaping mouth.

'Uh…Harry? Are you okay?'

'Yesh,' Harry grinned through a huge mouthful.

'Why are you eating…like this?' Hermione asked, cautiously.

'Hermione. We've got double Transfiguration and double flipping _Potion_ up ahead. We need the energy!' Ron explained, shoving a whole toast in his mouth, followed by a large and folded slice of salami and several grapes.

'Ron! You could at least try to act like a civilized human being!' Hermione snapped, wiping the clean corners of her mouth with a handkerchief.

'Hermione, lay off,' Ron said after a loud gulp, and snatched up a glass of pumpkin juice to wash the whole down.

Hermione was about to retort when they were interrupted by a tiny year 7 who stood, waiting patiently for someone to notice him, at Harry's elbow.

'Are you looking for someone?' Hermione asked kindly, giving the little dark-haired lost boy an engaging smile.

'Him,' the by pointed at Harry.

Harry almost spat out his latest mouthful of porridge all over the table in surprise.

'Me?' he said, after having swallowed.

He snatched a glass of apple juice and gulped down in one go.

'Yes, you, Harry Potter,' the little boy said, looking abashed.

'Well, you've found him. Bow and offer your eternal servitude to the boy who lived' Ron said, glaring at the boy.

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed, elbowing him.

'Um…what can I do for you?' Harry asked, grinning at the boy and ignoring his tow friends.

'I've got a message for you,' the boy said.

'Uh…okay?' Harry said, puzzled.

'Malfoy told me to ask you whether you thought over everything he said to you and did to you yesterday.'

Both Hermione and Ron turned towards Harry, staring at him like it wide-eyed astonishment. Harry felt the fire in his cheeks could have set the whole castle alight, he was blushing so hard. Hermione frowned:

'Harry…?' she said.

'Malfoy says he'd like you to give me your answer, unless you'd rather pop by him for a second and give it to him yourself,' the little boy went on obliviously.

'Tell Malfoy he can fuck right off,' Harry snapped at the by, and, ignoring Hermione's protest and Ron's hesitating questions, he stood up abruptly, swung his bag on his shoulder, almost knocking the year 7 messenger off balance in the way, and stomped off furiously.

What the hell is the jerk playing at? He raged to himself as he stormed his way towards the McGonagall's classroom. His stupid perverted jokes aren't funny and it's probably all just a trap to get me to embarrass myself beyond repair. I just shouldn't let him get to me! And what the hell do I tell Ron and Hermione? Argh, flip it, I'm skipping lessons! Before he could give his tow best friends any chance to catch up with him, Harry quickly dipped under a tapestry which he knew led to a certain rarely used corridor. From there he'd just walk back to the Gryffindor tower and his in the dorm or go out into the grounds or something.

He ascended the narrow flight of steps the tapestry hid and emerged in a empty corridor right opposite a gruesome statue of Gertrude the Garrulous. Cold draughts swept up and down the corridors, making Harry's skin crawl beneath the several layers of clothes he was wearing. Slinging his bag around his waist, Harry began making his way down the corridor.

He had just began congratulating himself on successfully escaping questioning form his sometimes-irritating best friends when he bumped right into an imposing mass of muscle.

'Potter,' Goyle grunted dully, 'Malfoy wants to see you.'

'What the—go to hell!' Harry snapped, reaching for his wand.

'Don't try to fight us,' Crabb grunted, appearing on Goyle's side as though the latter had bloody just conjured him out of thin air.

'Stupefy!' Harry exclaimed twice, cursing the tow gorilla-like boys until they both lay on the floor. He was wondering whether he should attempt to dump them in some unused classroom so they'd be harder to find or simply scamper before someone found him on the crime scene when he felt a wand tip being pushed right against his left flank.

'Ah, Potter, how nice of you to get rid of my two bodyguards. Now all we have to do is find a quite room to talk and we won't be interrupted by these dear old two…yes?' Malfoy's singsong voice said happily.

Harry wondered whether the flaming idiot had fallen on his head from the top f the astronomy tower. Malfoy never acted this way, so humorous and chatty and happy and damned likeable. Wait—likeable? Malfoy was never likeable, even when he was an idiot! What the hell? Likeable? What the hell came into his mind? Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of its confused thoughts, not really approving of what was going on in there.

'Listen Malfoy. I don't care if you've been feasting on magic mushrooms, juts leave me the hell alone, you get that?'

'Magic mushrooms? Potter, I have no idea hat you are talking about, but needless t be said, I would be delighted to learn. I assure you, I can be quite a nice pupil with the right teacher…'

And with these words, Malfoy dipped forward and quickly planted a kiss in Harry's neck, nose pushing against the untidy strands that stuck out in every direction

'You flipping freak! The hell?' Harry yelled.

He whipped around, and raised his wand, but with a single gesture, Malfoy slammed his arm into Harry's, knocking his wand out of his hand. Swearing, Harry ran towards it as it skidded on the smooth and icy stone floor, but Malfoy called:

'Accio,' in a happy-singing voice that reminded Harry oddly of Umbridge's way of speaking.

'Give it back! What's your problem?' Harry snapped, staring, fuming and glaring, at Malfoy's smiling face.

'Ah, Potter, you look quite delectable when angry. There is a particular glint in those eyes of yours, and, I don't know, you look even more irritatingly delicious than usual. Must be the way your mouth goes all pouty and angry, like you wanted to kiss someone but hated them too much to do it…which is probably the way you feel right now…' Malfoy sniggered softly, sounding happy with himself.

'Give me back my wand,' Harry snarled, choosing to ignore the blonde Slytherin's words and the blush in his own cheeks and the way his stomach seemed to suddenly have disappeared, leaving behind nothing else but warm, fluffy little fireflies.

Malfoy's smile stretched even wider, if possible.

'Potter…' he whispered, pouting his lips seductively, 'if you want your wand, come and get it…' and with this, he pulled the neck of his robes and the shirt he was wearing beneath it slightly away form him, and dropped Harry's wand into the opening.

-

-

-

There we go, Signor, Signora, Signorita! Enjoy! Pleeeease review, I LIVE on these things, and remember that suggestions and requests are more than welcome!! Chapter 3 is mostly written, so it should be on its way very soon….meanwhile, i say goodbye to you, my beloved readers, and thanks for reading my pathetic attempt at racey slash! XP


End file.
